Off To Japan!
by Anonymous Wayne
Summary: This is how Yoji, a simple boy became Yo-Yoji. This also tells us a lot about his past. This also tells us how he joined the Terces Society, became the coolest guy in town, and is the Yo-Yoji we know today.
1. Bully Chase

The autumn breeze cooled down Yoji's head as he tried desperately to hit the pedals harder. He took a really sharp turn and completely bent his bike to a side. Roger was still following him. He had already crushed the bikes of Yoji's friends and Yoji's friends themselves. Yoji didn't want to be next on the list. He took another sharp turn and now he was just a hundred meters away from his home. In a matter of minutes, he can get rid of Roger. Yoji pedaled faster. He finally reached his house. With his muscular hands, he threw his bike in the direction of the garage which landed in a dark corner of the garage. But, Yoji was more important for Roger. So he followed Yoji. Yoji was running towards the front door. But Roger too was pedaling hard behind him. Yoji finally made it to the front door and shut it fast behind him. He ran towards his bedroom and closed him inside it. "Yoji, what happened dear?" his mother said in askance. "Nothing mom. A dirty and fat dog was after me." Yoji replied, referring to Roger as the 'dirty and fat dog.' He jumped into his bed and turned the fan on. When he did it, he realized that he had almost bathed in sweat. Yoji removed his clothes and threw them on the floor. He wiped himself clean with his towel and gave the towel the same fate as the clothes – he threw it on the floor. Then Yoji took a shower and wiped himself clean, with another towel that is. He gazed up at the roof. Next week he will be flying to Japan for his father's trip. Something about the pollution on Mount Fujiyama. He started feeling drowsy. Soon, Yoji fell asleep, dreaming about him standing on the top of Mount Fujiyama, guitar in hand and strumming a Jimi Hendrix. Something which he was a novice at, something which had been just a rosy dream, until now that is. Soon he will be the greatest musician on Earth. _Not just the Earth, the space too. I'm going to give those alien guys __a __earache. __**The **__earache, _he thought. Yoji was woken by the sound of his alarm. The latest rock song by Jimi Hendrix, the alarm was. Yoji calmly sat up on his bed. Generally, everyone else was startled by his alarm. But Yoji was used to it. He looked up at the clock. It was 9 pm. Yoji remembered that it was 5 when he had slept. It was embarrassing for him. Yoji never slept in the afternoon. He considered it as a trait in lazy people. Now, he was the one breaking his own rules. Yoji sprinted down the stairs and leaped - and I said leaped, not jumped - onto his chair at the dining table. "Mom will not be happy about this." Gajin said who had finished three bowls of pudding. Yoji sighed._ Why can't this little stack of skin and mass ever keep quiet? Why does he always have to be such a tell-tale? _he thought. "Shut up freak. Keep quiet." Both Yoji and Gajin turned back and saw their sister, Miho. If Gajin wasn't enough, Miho was utterly annoying. Gajin chuckled. "Pull my finger." he said. "Ah, not again Gajin." Yoji said as he held his nose with one hand and pulled Gajin's finger finger with another. There was loud fart and the constant coughing of Miho. "Thanks. That helped a lot." Gajin said between giggles. "Ew," Miho exclaimed. _Ah, when are we going Japan... _Yoji thought. "Dinner is ready." said Yoji's mom as she brought a big bowl of soup.


	2. Flower Power

**Hey, FanFiction. This is me, Anonymous Wayne the person with a mysterious **_**nom de plume**_** second only to that of PB. So here is a story which will tell ****us about how this Yoji became our Yo-Yoji. A point to be noted, there is a fight in the following chapter with a lot of violence. So, I will not describe it in ****detail if I want to keep this story K+ rated. There will only be two major non-violent incidents in the fight. Or you can scrape away this story altogether ****because, it is more dangerous than the Secret Series and Secret Discussions….**

His hands trembled. Fingers were red with all the violin-playing. Still Yoji liked it. "That's really good Yoji. Within some days, you will be in the advance category." a tall Chinese woman said to Yoji. "Thanks, Master Wei." Yoji said. It had been a week since Yoji had arrived at Japan. There was much to see. Tokyo Disneyland, Tokyo Tower, a temple in which it is rumored that Subhash Chandra Bose, a freedom fighter and leader of the I.N.A during the Indian Independence Movement is said to buried and of course, Mt. Fuji. During their visit to Tokyo, Yoji had found an ad in the paper by this woman, Lily Wei, to take personal and group violin tutoring. Yoji took the group tutoring because he thought that people who want to be guitarists generally first learned how to play the violin. Also, his former teacher had said that he had a perfect pitch and could benefit if he took up violin classes. Therefore, he was happy to learn the violin. His teacher was tall and short-tempered. She had a _morin khur_ a Mongolian instrument which was made from the skull of a horse. _Very mysterious, that __instrument, if Master Wei wasn't enough._ Yoji thought. True it was. Lily would always get angry whenever any person at her class would were white gloves. Yoji thought that she didn't knew that almost all violinists wore white gloves, to keep their fingers from getting red. Still the reason was a mystery. "That's all for today," Lily said. "And remember,"

"Practice makes permanent. I know." Yoji finished the sentence for her.

"When you are in advance category, don't forget to practice the basic violin because to go forward,"

"You must first go back."

"Yes. You sure are intelligent." Lily remarked.

With this, Yoji let out a loud sigh and headed towards the door. Suddenly, a shadowy figure appeared at the door. She was quite big and masculine. Also, she was wearing white gloves and a formal suit, which was generally, wore by professional violinists. "It's been a long time Lily." the shadowy figure said. _She is __one of Master Wei's colleagues, probably. She does look like a professional violinist…._ Yoji thought. "Keep distance from me Daisy." Lily said as she handled the bow of her _morin khur_ like a sword, ready to be unsheathed. _Wow, now I am going to see the power of flowers, a Lily vs. Daisy match._ Yoji thought. Without warning, Daisy charged at Lily with elephantine power. And Lily too, drew a long sword out of her violin bow. "Whoa," Yoji exclaimed. It was a fierce fight. Daisy threw herself upon Lily. But, Lily got Daisy off her chest and stood up again. Daisy was wounded a lot but soon was back again. She threw herself at Lily again but Lily dodged just in time and pressed her finger at the side of Daisy's neck. "Ah – Daisy exclaimed as she fell unconscious on the ground. "With this, the daisy has not been able to trap the lily with her large petals. Score one for the lily." Yoji said in conclusion, chuckling, who was first scared out of his skin. "Your teacher has narrowly escaped death and you laugh!" Lily said angrily.

"I am sorry Master Wei." Yoji said, biting his tongue with the thought of facing his teacher's wrath.

"I never laughed when Master Yang was in trouble. Moreover, I also helped him when he was drawn into a fight." Lily said angrily, again.

"Who is Master Yang? And what do you mean by being drawn into a fight?" Yoji asked Lily.

"I will tell you but before that let us get out of here first." Lily said, already running towards the door.

Yoji followed her quietly, with thoughts racing in his mind.

**So how was it guys? Dangerous, spine-chilling, '*sighs* I should probably have done something else rather than getting the Midnight Sun after me…..' ****kind or…. OK, I know that I am making this sound more dangerous but that's just for your own safety. Even PB does it. Well, bye until the next chapter ****because: ****I can never keep a secret, I never could.**

**Yours Secretly, **

**Anonymous Wayne/AW (as in Aw, it so boring)**


	3. Questions and Answers

Yoji was really nervous. He had never been in a place like this. When Daisy had attacked Lily and he during their violin class, Lily had made Daisy unconscious by using secret Japanese cum Chinese martial arts. Then, Lily had taken him to this little cottage on the outskirts of Tokyo. It was really small, filled with different herbs, medicines and, Yoji couldn't believe, Japanese staffs, swords, daggers and other dangerous weapons. He was really thrilled to see all this. "Come on Yoji." Lily thundered – and yes, I said thundered – as she sheathed her sword in the violin bow. She was carrying a card in her hand. _Why is Master Wei carrying the card with her?_ Yoji thought. Lily went to the back of the cottage and told Yoji to wait for a while. "Keep patience." She had said. Now learning how to keep patience from Master Wei was like learning how to light a fire from a raindrop. _How long will it take?_ Yoji wondered. Suddenly, much to Yoji's surprise, Lily came from the back of the cottage, that too on horseback. "Master, are we going to ride a horse!" Yoji exclaimed.

"Yes, we are." Lily said sternly.

"And where are we going anyway?" Yoji asked.

"You will know."

Thankfully, Yoji knew how to ride a horse, a pony, actually. Therefore, he easily climbed onto his pony and urged his pony to go forward. Lily's horse galloped and neighed loudly as it ran into the fields. Yoji watched in awe. He too rode the horse but couldn't keep up with Lily. Soon, they reached a bungalow alongside the road. It was not very big, the size of a row house, you could say. The small gate had a big **W **upon it. As he entered the bungalow, Yoji saw a man inside. He had a bushy mustache which was turning grey, endless wrinkles on his face and a kind, welcoming smile. _He must be some kind of woodworker._ Yoji thought. When he opened the door, the man came to greet him. "I am Pietro Bergamo." he said and extended his hand. Yoji hesitated a little but shook hands with Pietro. "Come here gentleman," Pietro said as he led him to the sofa. Lily too settled down on the sofa. "You can ask as many questions as you can." Pietro said. Yoji took a deep breath and started.

"What is all this?"

"This is Lily's house she bought it from all the money that she got."

"From where did Master Wei get the money?"

"Lily and I are both synesthetic which means that our senses were mixed up. For example, if I heard the bell, I would smell the soap. She could see colors when she pl –

"When I played the violin. Therefore, I composed a symphony known as the 'Rainbow' which was quite famous. I was a violin prodigy." Lily said, completing the sentence for Pietro.

"Due to that symphony, Lily won many cash rewards, which she kept with her parent's accountant, Mr. Wallace." Pietro said.

"Oh, I am short of questions. Explain this all to me in your own words." Yoji said.

"Oh, I will be grateful. " Pietro said, smiling contentedly.

"Wait," Yoji said suddenly. "Whose cottage was it? The one into which Master Wei took me."

"It was Master Yang's cottage." Lily said sternly, although anyone could realize that her eyes were tearful. She wasn't letting the water escape her eyes. _Who is this Master Yang? Why did Master Wei cry when she mentioned him?_ Yoji wondered as he looked at the tears in Lily's eyes.

"I will tell you who is Master Yang." Pietro said as he started to explain the reason behind all the things that had just occurred with Yoji.

**So how was it guys? In the next chapter, I am going to explain everything that Pietro is going to tell Yoji. Check this story regularly because I am going to write the next chapter as soon as I get my time off. And please give me reviews.**

**Yours Secretly,**

**Anonymous Wayne**


	4. Scary Pasts

Lily.

_How did I end up in this situation? How did I?_ Lily kept telling herself. She was not supposed to have any kind of stimulation. There was a metal table in front of her in her cell. Lily banged it. She felt good. The smell of dahlias and tinker of bells rushed into her mind. _Synesthesia is not bad,_ Lily thought. _Unless it gets you kidnapped by the Sliver Man and Golden Barbie._ Lily was feeling dumb again. She banged the table again. Then, she banged it another time. And again. Soon, she was having enough stimulation to keep twenty synesthetic children happy for years. "Lily!" came out a chilly and icy voice. Lily felt as if she was drowning in the coldest lake on Earth. "Save me! Save me!" Lily screamed. Daisy sighed. "Yes dear, I am coming to save you." she said. A tall and masculine woman came in and held Lily up tightly. "No! Please, leave me alone." Lily begged. "That's what we are going to, dear." the icy voice said. Daisy, the tall and masculine woman threw Lily into another cell and locked her up. Also, there was no metal table there. Lily started to cry. She cried until she had relieved all the tears that she had saved up for life.

"Come on we have to go darling." the Golden Barbie said. It had been four months since Lily had had any stimulation. She was quite startled when the icy voice of the Golden Barbie or as she now knew her; Ms. Mauvais was heard by her again. "Is this a dream?" Lily first asked when she heard the icy voice. "No dear."

"Where are we going?"

"To Japan."

"Why are we going to Japan?"

"You don't need to know."

"Okay, but why are you taking me with you?"

"To act as a translator."

A few minutes later, Lily was seated in a plane with the insignia of white sun in a black background. She wondered what it was for. Later, they were in a car with the same insignia. Soon, they reached a cottage. It had all kinds of herbs and medicines in its shelves. A young Japanese man came out and bowed down to Ms. Mauvais. There was not much to describe about him. He said something in Japanese. "Please wait here for the night. What you want has to be prepared and it will be ready tomorrow." Lily translated for Ms. Mauvais. Ms. Mauvais agreed and Lily and she slept in the man's cottage. At night, the man woke up Lily. "Keep quiet. I am speaking to you in my best and quietest Japanese. I had been told to get you out of that woman's hands. Come on now." The man said. Lily followed him quietly. Outside, much to her surprise, Lily found Daisy guarding the cottage. As soon as she saw him, Daisy threw herself at the man. But, the man dodged her and pressed his finger at her neck. Daisy was unconscious. Another guard came up. He had a knife in his hand. He bruised the man on several places. But, the man defeated him too. Lily and the man ran until they reached a big banyan tree. Both of them climbed onto the tree and waited until the guards had gone away. Then, they climbed down. "I am Master Yang." the man said. "I am Lily –

"You are Lily Wei. You are a synesthetic. You are an excellent violin player. You were kidnapped by Ms. Mauvais and Dr. L. And now I have saved you from the Midnight Sun." Master Yang said, completing the sentence for Lily. "But why did you save me?" Lily asked.

"You see, these people are the Midnight Sun. They want to find a secret. They think that it is in the brain of synesthetic children. That's why they kidnapped you. I am from the Terces Society which defends the Secret. I was asked to help you get out of their clutches. That's why I told them that I have a herb which helps people to become beautiful. And then, they took you along because they knew that you know Japanese."

"What do we do now?"

"I don't have any money with me. I will teach you martial arts while you can earn money by playing the violin and taking violin classes. And practice the violin and martial arts regularly because practice makes permanent and to go forward, you must first go back."

"As you say Mast –

"No. Now, you will call me father."

"Yes father."

"And then, years passed by. I continued to live with father. He gave me this _morin khur_ when I turned XX of age. One day, father was struck with a horrible disease. "You will have to find Terces." were his last words. After he passed away, I got a letter which said that I had received my parent's heirloom. I cried because now it meant that I was all alone. When I reached there, I found that nobody was present. But then I heard a coughing noise and saw back. There was a grumpy old man walking towards me. He said that his name was William Wilton Wallace III. He was my parent's accountant he said. Mr. Wallace handed me a card. There was Terces written on the back of it." Lily said.

"Mr. Wallace was an accountant by day and the Terces Society archivist by night. He introduced Lily to the agency and then, I met her on a cruiser. She told me that my brother Luciano was now Dr. L and he had joined the Midnight Sun. I couldn't believe that my brother was so evil now. Therefore, even I joined the Terces Society. Now Yoji, we have told you two stories, one of mine and the other of Lily. Can you join the Terces Society? Because the Midnight Sun will be after you. Also, we want you to make friends with a girl and a boy. They will soon be members of the Terces Society." Pietro said.

"And the girl is quite pretty…." Lily said, raising her eyes. Yoji blushed deep inside his mind. "So what do you think?" Pietro asked. "And there is the girl too…."

"I agree." Yoji said.

**So how was it guys? Please review. And thank you Berry- chan for your reviews.**


	5. Mission Recieved

He knew about the story of the Bergamo brothers. He knew about his teacher's unfortunate past. He knew about the Terces Society, the Midnight Sun, and the Secret. Yoji knew almost about everything. The only thing that he didn't know was what should be their band's name. "Yo guys, we need any name. Good names are not compulsory, a sick band name would also do." Yo-Yoji – and yes, I said Yo-Yoji, not the normal Yoji – was using the words yo and sick quite a lot lately. Shinzo and Hiroshi, his two new Japanese friends who also learned violin with him at Master Wei's class were guitar fanatics just like Yo-Yoji. They also wanted to make up a band. The only problem was that they didn't have any idea about any band name, not even a sick one, let alone a good one. "Well, my dream is to rock so hard that the aliens, if there are any that is, should get an earache." Yo-Yoji said. Suddenly, he sprang up with an idea. "Hey, wouldn't Alien Earache be a band name? Well, a sick one but still a cool one…"

"Well, that's great, Alien Earache." Hiroshi said. Hiroshi was the singer in their group. Even if Yo-Yoji had a 'perfect pitch' as his old music teacher said, Hiroshi was the professional. He could sing in the highest and lowest pitches anyone had ever heard. Now, I am about to describe Hiroshi. And as PB says, forget about his appearance as soon as I describe him. Hiroshi was highly built, tall and tan. He had a typical Japanese accent and a love for tuna. "We rock so hard, they hear it on Mars!" Shinzo said. Shinzo was short and fair. He had strong muscular hands, quick reflexes and a habit of drumming at anything around him. That's why he was the one at the drums in their group. "Yeah, that will be our trademark line." Hiroshi said. "Well, it would be really cool." Shinzo said, banging at his violin case in a soothing rhythm. "Keep quite all of you. There are others in this class." Lily said, entering through the door. She was humming a song which must have been a Beethoven classic. "And why aren't you practicing your violin instead of doing useless talks? Remember, my father always said –

"Practice makes permanent." all three of them said in unison.

"And –

"To go forward, you must first go back." Yo-Yoji said this time.

"See how intelligent Yoji is? Soon, he will be in the advance category."

"One correction Master Wei, his name is Yo-Yoji, not Yoji." Shinzo said.

"Shut up."

"But,"

"I said shut up!" Lily said, with anger showing up all over her face in the form of blood rushing through her veins. The Alien Earache kept quiet.

Yo-Yoji slept on his bed. It had been almost a year until now since he had come to Japan. He was leaving next week. he moved irritatingly on his bed as he gazed upwards at the roof. _Could I probably like Cass?_ He wondered Yoji was told by Pietro and Master Wei that Cass and Max-Ernest, the two people whom he would have to help had escaped the Midnight Sun Spa and Sensorium 4 months ago. They had received a note from the Terces Society about a month ago. And now, he would have to meet them. "Because children understand children better." Pietro had told him. Now, he would have to join them. Yo-Yoji had been thinking about Cass and Max-Ernest a lot since then. He hoped that Cass would meet his expectations….

**So how was it guys? Everybody likes a little bit of Cassandra X Yo-Yoji right? Well, other than that, this fanfiction is really dangerous. And please review.**


End file.
